Cowboys and Angels
by KaneLovesTristen
Summary: James Storm: Beer-drinking, ass-kicking cowboy. Gemma Jacobs: daughter of the Crazy Chick and the Big Red Monster. When Gemma makes the switch to TNA, a newly-single Storm makes his claim. But Frankie Kazarian won't stop until he takes everything from James. Can Gemma "Angel Eyes" keep her heart with the right man?
1. There's a want, there's a need

Gemma Jacobs took a breath and dialed her sister's phone, anxiously waiting for her to pick up.  
"Gemma?"  
"Hey Ember."  
"Dude, where are you? Momma AJ is having a panic attack over here, and Dad's trying to calm her down."  
"I hopped on a plane to the headquarters."  
A moment of silence before Ember spoke again.  
"Gemma, are you at the WWE headquarters?"  
"No."  
"Oh god. Mom's gonna pitch a damn fit. Tell me you aren't at TNA."  
Gemma chuckled nervously.  
"You told me never to lie, Em."  
Ember Jacobs groaned.  
"Dad's gonna kill you, Gem."  
"I know, but I'm tired of people saying I get everything I want because of who my family is."  
"So you go to TNA?"  
"Nobody knows us there!"  
"True. Alright, Gem. Be careful or Dad's gonna kill me. I gotta go."  
"Bye Ember."

James Storm sat in the ring, a six-pack of Coors by his side.  
Madison Rayne had dumped him last night, rather harshly, and publicly announced her relationship with Kazarian.  
"I don't need someone like her."  
"Hello?"  
He looked up at the entrance to the ring and saw the prettiest woman he'd ever seen.  
"I'm looking for Dixie Carter."  
James nodded and then continued sipping his beer.  
"What's your name?"  
"Gemma."  
Dixie Carter walked past her, then backed up and studied her face.  
"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"  
"Probably. Or maybe you've seen my parents or siblings."  
"Who would they be?"  
"Ember and Ashwinder Jacobs, Tristen and Glenn and AJ Jacobs."  
Dixie's eyes widened.  
"You're _the_ Gemma Jacobs? Third in command of the Nowhere Kids?"  
"Yep."  
"You took out Nexus 2.0!"  
"Yes ma'am I did."  
James raised an eyebrow.  
"You're Kane's youngest girl, right?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Jeff talks about you a lot."  
"You know Jeff?"  
James nodded, tossing her a Coors.  
"He's a friend of mine."  
"And Ali?"  
"Calls me Uncle Storm all the time."

Gemma smiled and nodded.  
Dixie watched the exchange thoughtfully. Gemma and James already had a connection, and James and Madison had fallen through.  
Maybe there was something here...


	2. Girls Like You, Guys Like Me

_Twisted Transistor_ began to play as Gemma walked out of the curtain, glaring down at her opponent.  
Madison Rayne scoffed and sneered at the brunette before holding her title up.  
Gemma tilted her head, sizing the girl up, before dropping her with a kick to the knee and getting in her face.  
"You might have that title, Queen Madison, but there won't be any doubts about who is the best Knockout after tonight."  
"Who are you to judge me, freak?"  
Grabbing a microphone, Gemma punched the Knockout in the face before looking down at her.  
"My name is Gemma Jacobs. And by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd never met me."  
Madison paled as Gemma set the ringposts on fire and slid out, pulling a kendo stick out from beneath the ring and walking back up the ramp with it.

James' eyes widened as the daughter of Kane and AJ Lee walked backstage, singing her theme song under her breath and twirling the kendo stick.  
"Damn, girl. You took her ass out."  
"Yeah I know. My momma taught me that part."  
James tilted his hat to her, then growled as Frankie Kazarian walked past, whistling at Gemma.  
"Hey sexy."  
Gemma turned and jammed her biker boot into his nuts, raising an eyebrow as he dropped, before turning back to James.  
"Momma Tristen taught me _that_ part."  
"Girlie, I can tell you and I are gonna get along just fine."  
Laughing, Gemma picked up her cellphone and texted her older brother before walking out of the arena.  
James chased after her, grabbing her wrist.  
"Gemma?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you want to hang out later? Kazarian won't stop until he gets you for himself and I don't want to leave you alone tonight."  
She put a hand on his cheek and smiled up at him.  
"You're so sweet. But I think I'd rather just be alone tonight. How about tomorrow?"  
He nodded and let her go, not liking the feeling his gut was giving him.  
Or his heart...

Kazarian waited beside the black and chrome Ducati, leaning against it as the girl from earlier walked up.  
"There a reason you're by my bike, Kazarian?"  
He grabbed her arm roughly, shoving her against the side of the car beside them.  
"You don't embarrass me like that."  
Gemma sighed and used her heel to try and down him again, eyes widening when he grabbed her ankle.  
"Now what are you going to do, Jacobs?"  
She spun and caught him on the chin with her other foot, falling on her hands and knees and smirking.  
"That."  
Grabbing her keys, Gemma started her bike and let the engine idle until she saw James.  
"Got him again!"

The cowboy's eyes widened and he looked at her.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah. Later, Cowboy!"


End file.
